Non Ille Ire
by Miss Darkrai
Summary: Twenty-three Pokedex holders go missing and it's up to Green & Platinum to solve the case. [DISCONTINUED]


**dedications: **-  
**summary: **Twenty-three Pokedex holders go missing and it's up to Green & Platinum to solve the case.  
**notes: **Okay, so this is the first time I don't actually get made at the story I am writing and throw it away! I will for a fact update this on every Monday/Tuesday (depending on how busy school was) so you can look forward to it! Plus, this story will contain GuriPura (mangacavaliershipping), which means a romantic relationship between Green Oak and Platinum Berlitz. I would've gone with GoruPura/darkstoneshipping (Gold x Platinum), but that's later on for some nearby future. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

It had been six years already since she's been on her journey and now she was focusing on her true goal-to become a professor. Of course though, she'd gone to prestigious trainings and involving a place called _school_. While she didn't really have use for it, seeing that she knew pretty much everything, it gave her a new look on how to view everything. Everyone there had their own ideas on how the world first came to be . Some argue that it couldn't have been Arcues, seeing that Mew can transform into any people along with any moves they are able to learn. Other like t go back to the old saying, what came first, the egg or the Torchic? Others think that back in the day, an experiment might've gone wrong and formed the first pokemon there ever was, either being Mew or Arcues. To Platinum, this was the most fascinating things could get. She missed Dia and Pearl sometimes, as they decided to travel the world, but if she was to become a professor, then there was nothing she could've done.

Pacing back and forth in the lab, she realized she had nothing to do. All research papers Professor Rowan had assigned her to were finished feeding the three starter pokemon was done too. Glancing around, she spotted the book Professor Rowan had given her. It was fairly new and it contained all the information of every Dex holder possible. Of course, it was only available to the Professors of each region, but they'd also given her one too. Grabbing a chair, she sat down as she opened the book. Her eyes widened in admiration as she flipped through each and every one of the books. A trainer called Red had become Kanto's champion and managed to take down an organization called Team Rocket. Green was his rival and also helped out. Now he was incharge of the Viridian City Gym. Blue was also a sort of rival of them and also manage to help out. A girl called Yellow helped them all out well Red went missing for almost two years.

In the Johto Region, the name Kris, Silver, and Gold appeared. They'd too also helped take down the new Team Rocket and save the region. Like the previous trio, they too owned a legendary-or rare-pokemon. They were followed by Sapphire, Ruby, and a kid called Emerald. They all helped take down Team Aqua and Magma AND return the previous Dex holders to human (they were turned into stone). Then, after them, came her and her friends arc. Frowning, she realized it al focused more on the duo then her. It must've been something her father did, seeing as they had no picture of her or her name. Just their female companion who was aspiring to become a professor of the Sinnoh Region. It didn't even say that she was the one who did almost all the hard work.

Followed by the, came something about the Unova Region, then another arc about the Unova Region (but with new dex holders) and the Kalos Region. By then, she realized her region was the dullest of them all. Everyone already knew each other and they were left out in the dark, as though it wasn't meant to be. Closing the book, she got up and decided to walk around to stretch out her legs. Thinking back to the book, she began to admire everyone in it. They all went on their journey and managed to return safely back home, becoming heros along the way. This made her smile in a sense since she'd almost done the same too. Walking past the calendar on the wall, she paused as she saw the next day with a red circle around it. Curiosity started to na her, but she decide to not do anything about it. If there was one thing Platinum was, was respectful, and she wouldn't dare pry information that she wasn't told about.

After a few more minutes of walking around, she heard the chatter of her father and Professor Rowan as they entered the lab. Making her way toward them, she bowed and greeted them as they noticed her presence.

"Good evening father, Professor. All the work had been completed."

Looking up, she noticed that her father had gotten quite as the Professor stared at her. Curiosity started to nag her again as to what was going on. Even though she was respectful and understanding, there was something they weren't telling her and she needed to know. Ignoring all instincts of telling her to avoid such measure, she opened her mouth to speak. "Is there something wrong, Professor? Father?"

She watched them both exchange a look to each other before facing her. That's when she realized something was _very_ wrong. She tried her best to maintain her nervousness when they decided to speak.

"Platinum, as you may know, tomorrow all professors and their assistants will get together in the Kanto Region to talk about anything new they might've encountered-"

"Platina, you're not going." her father interrupted. Platinum felt her stomach drop upon hearing the news. She started to open her mouth in order to speak, but her father still went one.

"You'll be going to the Almia Region. As Professor Rowan was saying-"

"Almost all of the Dex holders are missing and you'll be with the only remaining ones to find them. We've received intel that they are at the Almia Region, where you'll be accompanied by Green Oak, Gold, Sapphire Birch, Black, and Shauna. You'll be leaving-"

"-exactly tomorrow so race home sweetie. Pack anything you may need to help you along the way and try to study as much as you can of the region. It's very different from your usual ones, so please, be ready. It works differently than those with Pokemon Leagues, as they only focus on training Pokemon Rangers."

Platinum nodded her head and bowed once more as she left the lab. Heading back home, she stopped herself and began to wonder-who would abduct nineteen teenagers, none the less, Pokedex holders? What ever was going on here, she'd need to be more careful being by herself. Judging by the way her father and the Professor spoke, something told her that the only way they must've lucked out was due to the reason that they were attending the meeting tomorrow, or they were. Well, better than then sorry, was all that rang out in her mind. She quickly called out Empoleon and tried to stop her from getting ready to attack a near passerby.

"Now, Empoleon, there have been a great disappearance in the Dex holders so if I scream out for help, don't hesitate to attack."

Nodding its head, Empoleon did as it was told and walked beside her, where she felt benefited her trainer more. Platinum on the other hand, was more confused than ever. It must be another sort of organization rising up and that meant no good news for anyone. For all she hoped was that the faster they could find everyone else, the less danger they would all be.

* * *

The next day, Platinum was very tired and had the greatest headache ever. The last time she had felt like this was when she was to have her final gym battle with Volkner, and all she did was stay up trying to figure out ways to defeat him. Rubbing her eyes awake, she decided to go and take a shower to help ease out her sore muscles. She would be leaving in just three hour and she still had to pack and cram as much information as she could in her mind. For the great Platinum of the Berlitz family, this was no big deal, but she was still human.

After removing yesterdays clothes (yes, she didn't sleep AT ALL), she jumped into the shower and she felt awakened in a quick second. Honestly, it was her plan to get woken up by taking a shower, but she's forgotten to warm it up. Grumbling amongst herself, she fixed the temperature and let the water fall over her head. Many thoughts went through her mind, but the one she couldn't shake of was the fact she was meeting everyone else for the first time in her life-except for one default.

They had no idea who she was.

She'd never had a picture of her published in anything and her name had never come up. Diamond and Pearl, although big goofballs, would have been loyal enough to not yell her name out to every person they saw. Look in the mess they had gotten with Team Galactic because of it. Deciding that she should start actually showering, she washed her hair and then the rest of her body. Getting out, she realised she'd spent almost an hour just standing there that she didn't have enough enough time to read everything about Almia. Rushing back and forth, she managed to pack everything into her two suitcases and ready as soon as her butler knocked on her door.

"Lady? Your father says it's time to go."

"Very well now. May I ask for assistance upon carrying my suitcases."

"Of course M'Lady."

Once downstairs, she made her way over to the car her father had assigned her and got in. In her opinion, it was a long way to the Jubilife City Airport, but it was worth it in the end. Bidding her father farewell, she waited another hour and a half before boarding the plane.

Traveling first class was always pleasing to Platinum. She just felt more….. _relaxed_. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, but with the type of family and high status she comes from, it was pretty normal. Grabbing a book from out of her backpack, she opened it to the last page it was on, and she started to read. What a better way to spend a five hour ride then reading a good book about the new region you were visiting.

* * *

**This is your pilot speaking, thank you for boarding ****_Sinnoh's Skies_**** and I hope you all enjoy your stay at the Almia Region. Have a wonderful afternoon.**

Platinum grabbed her backpack and put it back on right after placing her book back in it. Finally, after a good five hours long on the airplane, she was more than ever glad to finally be on solid ground. Walling around the airport looking for the other Dex holders was harder than she had thought though. She just couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Just as she was about t quite and just head towards their hotel, she stopped once she heard someone speaking.

"But where could she be? Hell, we don't even know how she looks like!"

"Gramps said she would be here, so she will. Maybe she's just… _lost_. She is from Sinnoh, after all."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh Shauna, he mean she ain't got da brains like we do. It's a c'mon fact among Sinnoh folk."

Upon hearing this, Platinum marched over to them and stopped as soon as she saw them It was the remaining of the Dex holders, all waiting and making fun of her. Frowning, she made her way over to them and stopped right in front of the group.

"What if she - Oh hey there pretty lady? You lost?"

Platinum rolled her eyes once she heard him speak. So typical, just like she had read in the book. Opening up her backpack, she pulled out her pokedex and showed it to them. This got them all to stop talking and stare at her in wonder. Sighing, she waved it around as she let out a small sigh.

"Honestly, I expected better then you guys. I thought you'd be a bit more.. _civil_ than what I've read."

As she rolled her eyes, she failed to miss the look Green gave her as he observed her. So this was the great Sinnoh Pokedex holder huh? Rumors had it that she'd obtained six badges in less than eighty days, beating Sapphire's record. Clearing his though, he decided he should at least apologize for their behavior. There was no doubt in his mind that she had heard them making fun of her nationality and he didn't want to start of bad with the girl. Rumors also said that she was just one or two years ahead before Professor Rowan gave the title to her-the smartest of the Pokedex holders, not including himself of course.

"Sorry about that. They're just immature-"

"Hey!"

"-brats." Green finished of. Platinum sighed as she brought a hand to her temple.

"Doesn't matter. I'm pretty worn out myself for reading as much as I could about the region so let's go to the hotel. We'll talk about it after I get a nap, and you guys too if you want."

So far for Platinum, it was all going well, sort of. She could tell they didn't like her already, but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. For someone who was so calm and serious most of the time, she sometimes got a bit grouchy when she didn't get enough sleep. She just hoped everything would be sorted out once they got that nap of theirs.


End file.
